Pansy's Crazy Plan
by LadyAna
Summary: Draco started to look at Harry with different eyes and Pansy has a plan to help him, but they need Granger's help.This was 'My Angel' previously. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

**My Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything and yadda yadda.

**Rating:** PG-13 for swearing.

**Warnings:** I don't really need to tell you it's slash do I?

**A/N:** I got this review that was saying that I should explain things better, so I'm re-writing this story. Slaps herself mentally for being too lazy

----

**Chunky Chihuahua: **I know, you are right....I was just in a sappy mood. Drinking 2 glasses of Port Wine (My mom will kill me if she finds I opened her bottle of Port Wine) usually makes me sappy and makes me wanting everybody to wub eachother...:P Can't help it. I hope this explains it all better, really really hope. I think I'm going to do this from everyone's POV. Now, I shall give you an icecream for calling me back to Earth.... (::)---- Chocolate or Vanilla?

**dmweasley: **Well, it's not going to be that short now, I suppose. ICECREAM! (::)----

On with the fanfic!

-------------------------Chapter 1------------------------------

**Draco's POV.**

It's hard.

It's hard having to eat next to Crabbe and Goyle. Every. Single. Day. Three times per day. Three. It's stressing.

It's hard to have Pansy babbling about Potter's owl, Potter's eyes, Potter's hair, Potter's lips, Potter's friends, Potter's way of eating, Potter's way of walking, Potter's way of doing every single thing.

Her secret obsession that she has for him with Millicent Bulstrode. That stupid obsession that made me start to observe Harry with them, to stare at him more often, to look at him in different eyes. To have a tiny crush on him. Thank you Merlin for giving me my irresistable mask to disguise it all.

I bet most people think that it's impossible for Pansy to have stupid fantasies about Potter. Have you ever notice on his smile? It's charming. His white teeth. His way of looking at everybody like hes reading their souls like it was a book. Hes perfect. Of course I'm more perfect but, still, hes perfect too.

It doesn't make any sense. And it's not meant to have any.

I told Pansy about my stupid crush two weeks ago. She says we are perfect for eachother. I bet she just wants to see us snogging. What girl doesn't like to watch two perfect boys kissing? I hope she doesn't tell the whole school about this.

That stupid crush is ruining me. I think that Potter's friend, Granger noticed that I'm looking at him too much. There's that look shes throwing at me for the third time.

"What?" I said. She is staring at me.

"Hello? I have to go to Herbology, in case you don't know. So let me pass please."

Shit. I said please. I didn't call her a mudblood. What is wrong with me?

Potter is looking at me like he never saw me in his life. _Shit._

He's saying something. I can't concentrate. I just stare at his lips, wishing that I could ravish those. Pansy is next to me, and I bet she could die of laughter right now. I step on her. Eat that bitch. I know she _hates_ to be stepped, specially if shes using new shoes.

"Ow! Draco, what was _that_ for? These are new shoes, _new_!"

"That's why I stepped on you. Capiche?" I glared at her. She had an eye twich.

"Draco dear, are you ok?"

Harry was chuckling, probably because Pansy looked like my mother. Ack, get away from me, woman.

"We, hum....need to go to Herbology. _Now." _I said, nervously. Weasley joined us. He was probably eating the Gryffindor Table or what.

"What is going on, Harry? Did the ferret call you anything? Did he?" He asked. Oh god. He just sprayed Harry with satelites. Ew. Wait a minute. Did he call me a ferret?

Hermione started to answer before I even had a chance to open my mouth to insult him.

"Nothing, Ron, It's nothing. Why don't we get going to Transfiguration, huh? We don't want to be late, right?" She answered, grabbing Harry's and Weasley's arm and pulling them. Damn that stupid girl for being able to touch Potter anytime she feels like it.

Pansy had an idea. She started to bounce around, saying that her plan was bloody perfect.

"Draco! I have a plan!" She shouted. In the middle of the hall. Oh please, control yourself girl.

"You need to shout louder, if you want everybody to listen." I spat. "And what is that plan all about anyway?"

She hugged me. "We get Granger's help to make Harry fall for you."

I blinked several times. The girl has gone nutters.

"How?" I asked. Not a crime to be curious now, is it?

"We make her play with Potter and Weasley the game of Truth and Dare. And when Harry says dare, wich he must, she asks him to kiss you infront of the whole school!" She said, too quickly. Catch your breath, that's it, in and out.

"Potter isn't falling for me just because of a kiss." I said. She needs new brains. Really.

"Oh no, before that, you must start to avoid him a bit, make him wonder, you know. And then, stare at him a bit in the meals, and blush if he notices your staring and stuff... And you must look happy with us, so that will make him want to know you better, and that. But if you actually bump into him, you must shoot him one of your glares, or smirks. Wich will make him die of curiosity of why are you acting so....weird." She smiled. Probably proud of her little plan.

"That sounds stupid." I said. It didn't really sound that stupid, I just wanted to annoy her because she had an idea before me. And I'm smarter. Hmmph.

She got a bit hurt. Eat that.

"But you're doing it, no matter what. Even if it takes us a month. Or more. Now, we must talk to Granger after dinner, and convice her to help us. Okay?" She said.

"Fine......._Shit._ We are ten minutes late for Herbology. Damn you and your trap, Parkinson." She smiled and giggled. She knew I didn't really mean it.

And we went to Herbology.

-----

It's better, isn't it? I decided to not make a one-shot fanfic after all. Review, please!

-Ana


	2. Chapter 2

**Pansy's Crazy Plan**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything and yadda yadda. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STALKER!

**Rating:** PG-13 for swearing.

**Warnings:** I don't really need to tell you it's slash do I? If I do, please tell me.

**A/N:** I noticed I wrote the title of my other story in the first chapter....Please ignore it...:) Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to Emily, Shelby and Christina! Huggles them And the lyrics are of the song 'Bedshaped' of the band Keane. I just love that band. And the song really touches someone. :D

------------------------Chapter 2---------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

Herbology sucks. S-U-C-K-S.

That Sprout woman always makes us get dirty. I hate being dirty. And sweaty. It's just not hygienic. Pansy, on the other hand, is having fun with those stupid plants. Women. Who understands them.

It's over. The class is over. The joyness. I must take a long bath.

"Draco, don't forget, we must talk to Granger tonight." Pansy said, while heading to the Dungeons.

_Shit. _For a moment, I forgot all about it. I'm starting to feel butterflies on my stomach. I need music to calm me down. Defenately. And a bath.

"Yes, I just need a bath. Can't stand being dirty. And you know that." I said. I think everybody knows it, actually.

"Oh, I bet Potter wouldn't mind having you all dirty and sweaty in his bed and naked and..." She said, then she shut up and started to gaze at the floor with a smirk on her face.

I, obviously, was shocked by this. I slapped her.

"Draco! Are you mad?" She asked. I left a red mark on her face....Hehe.

"You're the one that's getting all wet by fantasizing me and Harry eating eachother...." I shruged. She blushed. Was she really imagining that? That pervert....Because I never, NEVER, had any dream like that. No, no.

"Draco, don't you need to take a bath or what?" right, change the subject.

"Yes. Be right back." I said, while running to my dorm to get my clean robes and my magical radio. Nothing better than having a bath and listening to music at the same time.

I got to the boy's showers, got in a bathtub and turned on the radio.

_Many's the time I ran with you down  
The rainy roads of our old town  
Many the lives we lived in each day  
And buried altogether  
Don't laugh at me  
Don't look away  
_

I wish I could run with him in the rainy roads of our town.

_  
You'll follow me back  
With the sun in your eyes  
And on your own  
Bedshaped  
And legs of stone  
You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white light_

Harry defenately had the sun in his eyes when he was happy....

_I don't think so  
But what do I know?  
What do I know?  
I know!  
_

I know nothing anymore......

_  
I know you think I'm holding you down  
And I've fallen by the wayside now  
And I don't understand the same things as you  
But I do  
  
Don't laugh at me  
Don't look away  
_

I hope he doesn't laugh at me. In the end.

_  
You'll follow me back  
With the sun in your eyes  
And on your own  
Bedshaped  
And legs of stone  
You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so  
But what do I know?  
What do I know?  
I know!  
  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so  
But what do I know?_

_What do I know?  
I know!_

After I finished my 1 hour bath, I got dressed, and headed to the Great Hall with Pansy. There was Potter. With Granger and Weasley. Granger looked this way. I wonder...wait. I glanced at Pansy. She is waving at Granger.

I turned to her.

"Pansy. It was supposed to be after dinner..." I said. Desperately. Potter is looking this way....I need to blush and turn away...blush and turn away...... Done.

"Sorry, can't help it. I'm excited!" She said, while making gestures for Granger to come and talk to us.

"Shouldn't you not make Potter suspicious, you idiot?" I spat. Girls can be so stupid... She slapped me. Ow. So I take it back. Fine. Pfft.

Granger ran torwards us.

"What is it?" She said.

"We....." Pansy glanced above Hermione's shoulder. "We need your help." She finished.

"What? You have _got _to be kidding with me. If this is because I'm smarter, wich I know I am, you don't need to tease about-"

She got cut out by Pansy, who closed her mouth with her hand.

"Nothing about that. And stop being so cocky. Pfft. It's about....Harry."

"What do you want from him?" She turned around to look at me. "If you think I'm going to help you guys to hurt him, you are very wrong, there's no way I'm-"

Pansy shut her trap with her hand....again. I sighed.

"If you haven't notice, Draco here has the hots for him, and would like to have his wicked way with him...Well, kind of..Hum."

"Malfoy has been acting terrible torwards us, you just can't expect for me to help him ravish Harry!"

"Hey, ravishing is good!(I gasped) And do you believe that Malfoy is really like that in reality? I mean, come on, did he treat you like he did in previous years, this year? I don't think so. Draco here changed, Granger."

I could notice that Granger was shocked by Pansy's way of explaining things. So direct. Too direct, sometimes.

"Prove it."

Pansy sighed. She never knew Granger could be so hard to convince. Wait, maybe she knew. A bit.

"Draco, you must prove it, dear."

"And how the hell am I proving? And _don't _call me _dear._ I'd rather hear Harry saying that..." I answered, also drifting into a daydream.

"There's your proof Granger. Happy now?"

"I need more proofs with time, you know. So, Ferret Face fancies Wonder Boy..."She said, giggling.

"Oh shut up. It's Pansy's fault, actually."

"Yes, but you never complained about it, have you? HA." She grinned. Granger had an amused expression. WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH WOMEN I SAY!

"Yeah, anyway, how am I exactly helping him? I just need an idea, then I'll think about helping you."

"Well.....Draco was- I mean, I was thinking about you three play a Truth or Dare game, you know, the dare could be him kissing Draco infront of the whole school...If Harry chooses Dare. But we must make him choose it...I mean, if he knew some important information that you might want to know... And that he couldn't tell, he would obviously choose Dare, right? We'll think about that later though. You must also get him and your buddy Weasley drunk. It would be easier, no? What do you think?"

"I think that you probably have gone nutters, but hey, it might work..." She said.

I glanced at the Gryffindor Table. Everyone was staring at this way. So much for under-cover.

"Granger, you might want to go back to your table, and make them stop staring."

"Shit" She muttered. Did she swear? "You guys could be more carefull. Honestly, waving at me like mad infront of everyone?"

"Oh, shut up, like you cared before. Just invent anything. You've got brains right? Use them. Ta." I said, while grabbing Pansy's arm and making her sit on the Slytherin Table.

She went back to her table and said something to Weasley and Harry.

I just hope I'll get some help. It kind of hurts liking someone. It's a weakness. People get desperate, and a desperate Malfoy isn't good for your health.

------------------

Done. I'll give ice creams out to who ever reviews! ::Grins patheticaly::

-Ana


End file.
